


Sorry

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [20]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Accidents, Cooking, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>how about ben trying to test some new recipes and mike trying not to get in the way but in the end causing ben to ruin up something? (in some cute loving way of course)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried but i am hungry so sorry

“Please no?” Ben said when he saw Mike out of the corner of his eyes, creeping into the kitchen space with an apron around his frame.

“But I want to help.” Mike whine and stepped behind him, curling an arm around Bens waist.

“Please?” He requested and nuzzled Bens face when the chef nod and gave a defeated “Yes” to Mike.

“What are we making?” Mike then asked, standing now next to him at the stove, looking down at the pots and bowls standing around, also touching those said bowl.

“Don’t…” Ben gave up and just turned back to whisking something together. “I was making some fruit bread. Which someone suggested and I have no plan… Mike.” Ben only took his eyes away from Mike for a moment and when he gazed back he only saw how Mike finger went into the batter. When Ben said his name, he straddled and ripped his finger out of the think batter, making the bowl topple over the edge of the counter and into the direction of the floor.

“Mike.” Ben groaned as the batter splattered over the floor and their shoes, ruining a good hour of work.

“I am so sorry.” Mike yelped and watched helpless as the batter spread. He turned his eyes to Ben who melted instantly under the gaze.

“Its alright love. It was to sweet anyway.” The somehow sad tone of Bens voice made Mike wrap his arms around the smaller man to cuddle him close.

“I am sorry.” He repeated as he kissed his apology into Bens face. “I will clean up. And help you to make new batch an…” he stopped when Ben chuckled and watched as a smile spread over Bens face.

“Lets go home. I have no nerve to make more failures.” He then clarified and gave Mike a sweet kiss.

“After I cleaned up?”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
>  and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
